


Once in Silence

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s07e10 Running Mates, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A follow-up to "Rough Weather Ahead". Flying through the storm, Leo and Annabeth have little luck focusing on the discussion they began in the airport.





	Once in Silence

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Follow-up to "Rough Weather Ahead". All characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and John Wels-just having a bit of fun with them. "I loved you once in silence" from the musical "Camelot" by Lerner and Lowe-if you don't know the song, give it a listen-it will give you an idea what I think Leo and Annabeth are feeling at this moment. Feedback is appreciated.

The Chicago trip was what was known as an “In and Out”-a last minute addition to the schedule to aid a Congressional candidate. Because they had planned to rejoin the entire campaign team in Boston later that night, Leo and Annabeth had sent the rest of their team ahead and flown commercial to the Windy City. She was grateful for that-it would be easier to keep it together without familiar faces around.

But any hope for privacy was soon dashed when they discovered that they would not have the first class section to themselves and the one agent assigned to stay close at hand. Four other passengers, including a Congressional aide, boarded with them-all recognized Leo immediately. They stowed their luggage, and Annabeth got a blanket out of the overhead storage-she always got cold during flights. They sat down next to each other, and a different kind of tension enveloped them both. The flight attendant approached to take their drink orders.

“Club soda over ice, please.” Leo said.

“Nothing for me.” Annabeth said. Leo looked at her for the first time since boarding the plane, and looked back at the flight attendant. 

“The lady will have a split of champagne.” he said. After the attendant moved on, he leaned in and whispered. “I appreciate the thought but I don’t want to have to scrape you off the ceiling during take off.” 

“Thank you.” she said, looking out the window. It was the first time that he had acknowledged her pre-take off ritual. She wondered if he’d noticed that she no longer indulged in the Xanax chaser. Probably-Leo was a man who noticed everything.

It was still raining when they taxied out onto the runway. She prepared herself for the loud high-pitched whine-gripping the arms of the seat and staring straight ahead. As they began to move forward, his warm hand covered hers and held on tightly to it. He had never done that before and it was comforting. But the moment the seatbelt sign went off, he let go when the Congressional Aide got up and came over to them. Leo waved off the agent and spoke to the man briefly while she took a moment to check her Blackberry-getting her head back in the game. There was a message from Josh. She waited until the passenger had returned to his seat, and then leaned in.

“Josh & Lou want to conference call with us about the appearance on “Good Morning, Boston.” she whispered. A pained expression passed across his face, but he dutifully took out his cell phone.

She said little during the call-thankfully, she didn’t need to. Josh and Lou went over the talking points, the responses to any questions regarding the current Administration-especially the Congressional hearings about the Shuttle leak. Annabeth jotted down some notes. Finally, the call ended. They both stowed their cell phones and sat back. 

“Excuse me, Mr. McGarry?” They both sat up straight at the sound. One of the flight attendants was standing in the aisle. “I’m sorry to bother you, Sir-but several of the passengers in business class have asked if they could meet you.”

“Of course.” Leo said, unbuckling his seat belt. He nodded at the agent across from them and the agent went back to confer with the rest of the detail who were seated in business class. When he came back, Leo followed him out. Annabeth followed.

This often happened when they flew commercial and it was Annabeth’s job to stand in the doorway and keep her eyes on things in case he ran into a sticky situation. Sometimes a rabid Republican passenger would make a disparaging remark or try to engage Leo in a debate of the issues. She rarely had to step in-Leo had become very adept at refocusing the conversation to the glory of the two party system, urging everyone to participate in the process that made America great. 

She stood in the doorway, watching him walk down the aisle, shaking a hand here, pausing to talk for a moment. He spoke to each person as if they were a friend. She marveled at how a man in a Savoy Row suit-which probably cost more than the entire wardrobe worn by the rest of the passengers-could still present the image of a down-to-earth individual. How he had grown since the beginning of the campaign-grown into a viably force on the ticket. 

Her thoughts went back to the day he had called her from the Convention, telling her to quit her job, pack a bag and fly down to take the position as his assistant. She had been surprised. They had hardly exchanged two dozen words since he had returned to work in the West Wing. "Why me?" she had asked.

"Because anyone who can handle Toby Zeigler can handle anything.", he had said, "Besides, one look at you and these guys will be falling all over themselves to behave like gentlemen."

Her admiration for him had begun on the Convention floor. He kept his head when all around him were losing theirs. Later, she was not surprised at all when he was unanimously chosen as the Vice presidential candidate. He was just what the ticket needed. A man with years of public service-an “elder statesman”-a description he came to hate. She had been surprised when Josh had approached her to take charge of Leo’s campaign team, especially when Josh said she was Leo’s first choice. She came to realize that handling Leo required the same mix of tactful insistence and humor that had worked so well on the Convention floor.

Immediately after the Convention, she had sat down alone with him to begin the vetting. He had come out of nowhere to join the ticket, and now everything about him was up for grabs. He was frank about his addictions, his failed marriage. He spoke of his father’s suicide, and the death of his son years before. He was not afraid to face these demons with the press. It was when she began to speak of the positive points of his history-his involvement in social issues and charities-that he became reticent. He always had a hard time with praise. She’d been touched by this-there began her stronger feelings toward the man.

As she watched him, her thoughts returned to the present, and sadness invaded her heart. She had fought her growing feelings for him, focusing on the job at hand. Now, in one moment he had called them back to her-and she was filled with fear. He meant so much to her-did she really want to risk what they already had?

Having greeted all the passengers, he began to walk back down the aisle again toward her, and was stopped briefly by a man who asked him a question about the issues most dear to The Santos/McGarry ticket-education. Leo paused a moment before he spoke.

“It won’t be easy.”, he said, “Nothing of value ever is.” He looked up at her then, standing in the doorway. “It will take hard work, determination and drive. But most of all…it will take enormous heart to make our hopes reality.” She realized that he was talking to her-about something else that was dear to him.

They returned to first class, but no sooner had they sat down when the Congressional Aide popped out of his seat and approached Leo, intent on talking to him about his boss’s campaign. Leo had no choice but to lend an ear. She knew that if she looked at the Aide he would notice the look of resentment on her face, so she looked out the window. There was no way they were going to be able to talk privately. Unless…

Annabeth took the blanket and spread it over her knees and up over her head. She leaned her head against the window and feigned sleep. But under the blanket, she reached into her bag, got out her cell phone and dialed a number. Immediately, Leo’s cell phone began to chime. He took it out, looked at the display and then up at the Aide.

“I’m sorry,”, he said, “I have to take this.” The aide nodded and took his seat again.  
“Thank you for that.” he said quietly.

“This isn’t going to work out.” She said softly.

“I know. I’m sorry-I should have realized…we can talk when we get to the hotel.”

“It will be after one by the time we get there-you have to be up by 4:30 to get to the interview-then you’ve got a full day of briefings before the speech tonight.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t handle it better back there.”

“It’s alright.” She took a deep breath. “Leo…it’s my fault really, for bringing up the tension in the first place. You just…accepted the premise of the question.”

“Meaning…?”

“Meaning…you were right-maybe this isn’t the time to think about changing the status quo.” She held her breath and waited for an answer. What she got caught her completely off-guard.

“Bwwwaaauuuck-buck-buck-buck-buck…” he said softly.

“What is *that*?” she whispered.

“*That* is a chicken, Missy. Look at me.”

“I can’t.”, she said, “I’ll laugh.”

“I’m not laughing. You’re bailing on me.”

“You were the one with all the reasons why it wouldn’t work.”

“And I apologized, didn’t I? It’s an old habit that dates back to my time in the West Wing. When it came to issues, I was always the one who did the opposition prep. Not to mention-well, you said so yourself-I have a hard time taking praise. I have an even harder time getting my mind around the thought that someone might be interested in me-that way.” 

“Other than a declaration that you ‘like’ me, I don’t even know if you’re attracted to me.”

“Now I know you’re kidding.”

“I’m serious.”

“Do you think I would have ever brought up the ‘tension’ if I wasn’t feeling it? I just…You know without being told that I’m a serious man. You should know by now that if I was going to bring it up…my feelings for you…would be serious. Now, seriously, I’m getting tired of talking to the back of your head.” Annabeth turned her head and let the blanket slip down, exposing her face. He smiled at her. “That’s much better.”, he said.

A look crossed his face. A look she had never seen before. He glanced around-all the other passengers appeared to be sleeping. He leaned in, and his intention was clear.

“Better not.”, she said.

“All right.” he said. He closed his phone. She closed hers. They sat back in their seats, each lost in their own thoughts. Soon, the captain announced their decent into Boston. Annabeth felt the blanket shift as Leo reached beneath it. She grasped his hand and held on tight as they descended into a future that was yet to be decided. 

I loved you once in silence  
And mis'ry was all I knew.  
Trying so to keep my love from showing,  
All the while not knowing you loved me too.  
Yes, loved me in lonesome silence;  
Your heart filled with dark despair.  
Thinking love would flame in you forever,  
And I'd never, never know the flame was there.  
Then one day we cast away our secret longing;  
The raging tide we held inside would hold no more.  
The silence at last was broken!  
We flung wide our prison door.  
Ev'ry joyous word of love was spoken.

 

And now there's twice as much grief,   
Twice the strain for us;  
Twice the despair,  
Twice the pain for us  
As we had known before.

 

And after all had been said,   
Here we are, my love,  
Silent once more,  
And not far, my love,  
From where we were before.


End file.
